TECHNICAL FIELD
The present invention relates to a period detecting circuit capable of detecting the speed of a mechanical apparatus such as a belt conveyor or the like by detecting the period of a pulse response to the speed thereof and particularly to a circuit which can detect ultra-low speed and hence the stopping of the apparatus.